


chosen ladies

by verity



Series: on this night of all nights [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Judaism, Pesach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I asked Mom if we were still going to Aunt Minnie's for the seder this year. Apparently she left for Reno last week." Willow looked down at the steps in front of them. "It's not like I practice anymore, but, you know...  family thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	chosen ladies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).



Normally, Willow took her tea break in the kitchen so that she could watch Ken, lean and limber, putting the rest of the girls through the paces, but today she carried it out to the front porch. There were some stragglers packing up way down where Revello Drive curved to meet South Ave., but the neighborhood had an unsettling stillness to it under the "Hi- _yah!_ "s coming from the back yard.

When was the last time she'd been home? After England, some time. Must have been. She tried to imagine her old room, naked, empty, and, yeah, she could go and—

"Hey, Will." She hadn't even heard him come up from behind her. Xander sat down next to her, easing himself down onto the old boards.

Willow glanced over at him. From this side, she could still pretend everything was all right, nothing had changed. "Zima, huh?"

"No." After a moment, he relented. "I found Andrew's stash." He took a sip, shrugged. "What's shaking?"

"Mom called today. She and Dad are in Phoenix. Kinda didn't mention that before they hit the road. I mean, we hadn't talked in a while, but—" She sighed. "They took all my stuff. That's good, right?"

"I don't know." Xander looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure how easily you can find those sweaters these d— hey!"

"You're lucky all you got was a little elbowing. Give me the Zima."

If Willow listened closely, she could still hear the occasional car pass by on Main, a few blocks over. The girls were doing something new: the shouts were now punctuated by heavy panting and the occasional thud. "I asked Mom if we were still going to Aunt Minnie's for the seder this year. Apparently she left for Reno last week." She looked down at the steps in front of them. "It's not like I practice anymore, but, you know... family thing."

"It's not Christmas without Charlie Brown."

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "I guess." She passed the bottle back to Xander.

"I've got an idea," he said, turning towards her — and she wished he hadn't, for a selfish moment, when she saw the patch where his eye had been — "And I think you're going to like it, o Manischewitz-drinking one."

"Hey!" Willow glared at him defensively. "Better than that sparkly fake beer!"

"Doubtful, Rosenberg. Extremely doubtful."

~

Willow stayed on the front steps for a while after Xander went back inside. She'd never celebrated Passover anywhere other than her aunt's house. It would be weird without the yearly fights over her mother's attempts to make the seder more progressive and her cousin David's determination to go into environmental law.

Also, the Gentiles.

"Xander told me I was needed out here for an importance conference," Kennedy said, plunking herself down on the top step unceremoniously. She leaned in and nuzzled Willow's neck, kissed the space under Willow's ear. "We chosen ladies gotta stick together."

"Just us?" Willow asked, surprised.

"Princess from New York, redhead Wiccan from Southern Cali not a representative sample?"

"Well, statistically speaking…" She caught a glimpse of her girlfriend's face and laughed, despite herself. "Do you want to do this?"

Kennedy shrugged. "If you're game, babe, I'm in."

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Kennedy's religious/ethnic background is never mentioned in the series, to my knowledge. My personal backstory for her is that her family is Argentinian and has now settled in the NYC metro area, much like the family of a good friend.


End file.
